


Pompons, lace and polyester

by solequeene



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solequeene/pseuds/solequeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wears lace panties under his Cheerios uniform. Puck won't let anyone else have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompons, lace and polyester

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kaellite.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kaellite**](http://kaellite.livejournal.com/), who requested: _Mike is drooling, because he saw a hint of lace under Kurt's cheerio uniform, and says he's going to make a move. Puck stops him and claims Kurt for himself, in the gym. The smuttier the better (especially if Puck is rough and Kurt likes it)_

"And then she says she's pregnant and I get it, but she can try to lose some pounds, right?” No response. “Mike?” Silence. “Hey, Mike, I'm talking to you!”

“Uh? Oh, sorry, man. I was watching. What are you saying?”

“What the hell are you thinking, dude? It's just the Cheerios training” Again, no response. Puck turned to look at Mike, whose eyes were fixated on the sea of white and red twirling a few feet away. The other man was gaping, eyes widening and narrowing as he followed one of the cheerleaders' movements. Puck traced the line of Mike's gaze only to find that it ended in… Hummel.

“What the fuck, dude?! You're checking Hummel's fairy ass out?!”

“Oh, c'mon, Puck. He's hot. He's a nice ass. And he's wearing panties, dude. _Panties_!” Mike moved his hands as if the presence of panties was enough to forget that Hummel had a dick. One that Puck had personally seen in the showers and that was quite impressive, by the way.

“Look, how panties make any difference? He's still a little fa~ aahh” Puck closed his mouth quickly, to prevent any other embarrasing noise coming out from it. He had finally seen the panties, lace panties showing on Hummel's pale and angular hip. They were black and there was a hint of delicate fabric adorning the edge. Mike was right: it was hot as Hell. Why on Earth Hummel thought that wearing sexy panties to school was beyond the point. He was obvioulsly asking to get laid.

“I'm talking to him. Maybe I'll get some before school ends”. The Asian teen's voice pullled Puck out of his raverie like like a bucket of ice-cold water.

“What?”

“I'm talking to Hummel. He's a guy, right? I bet he's horny, didn't you see how he was looking at Finn the other day?”

Puck had seen it and didn't pay much attention... but in hindsight, Hummel has looked like he had just jizzed in his pants. Which was kind of hot. And unfair, if you think that Finn wouldn't notice Hummel's heated gaze even if it hit him in the head. If gazes could hit. Or whatever.

All of which was besides the point. The point being that Mike was totally going to do Hummel. Puck couldn't allow it... for some reason. Before being able to weight the pros and cons of his actions, Puck jumped from the bleachers, strolling to were Hummel is talking with Mercedes and simply kissed him. Hard. In front of all the Cheerios, who erupted in clapping and giggling.

He pulled away and stood there, his eyes closed, waiting fo the punch or slap that never came. Instead, he found himself with a handful of bitchy fashionista in his arms and a soft, somewhat bubblegum-flavoured mouth pressed against his. The rest was a blurry sucession of movement and sound, a hard body pressed against him and the cold metal of the shower-room locker as he leant against it, Hummel on his knees before him, his pale, delicate hands unzipping his jeans, before wrapping his red lips around the jock's swollen shaft.

It turned out that Kurt was an excellent cock-sucker, and Puck had to wonder if he had been practicing with someone – someone who would soon be beaten into a pulp. The jock looked down to witness that soft, perfect mouth plant wet kisses up and down his member, before a small tongue darted out to lick the crown thoroughly. Puck moaned in appreciation when the same tongue dip into his slit, gathering the precome pooling on it. Hummel started setting a furious pace, bowing his head up and down, caressing the taut sack and teasingly deep throating Noah before pulling away.

It was too much, too hot and rough for Puck to last long and with a vicious thrust and a firm hand he held Kurt's head down as he came on the constricting throat clenching around him. He felt his cock tremble as Hummel not only swallowed but sucked harder, milking him.

Holy fuck.

Holy mother of all the fucks.

What a mouth. What a slut.

He definetely liked Hummel.

Kurt stood up, looking quite satisfied with himself and was turning to leave when Puck reached and grabbed his arms. He kissed the gleek forcefully, guiding him down so he would lay back in one of the wood benches that filled the room.

If Kurt was unsure, he didn't say a word, losing himself in the sensation of Noah's hand palming his needy dick trough the suddenly not-so-stretchy poliester of the Cheerios' uniform. The jock dragged the cheap fabric down his hips, exposing tender flesh and the pair of silk and lace black panties that had started the whole thing.

“God, you look so good on these!”. Kurt couldn't avoid shivering in anticipation at lust that filled Puck's husky voice. “You will wear this for me, right?”, he dragged a finger along the edge, “Will you wear this for me, _Kurt_?”

“Only if you promise to fuck me senseless, _Noah_ ”

It was a deal. Puck licked the shape of the underwear, taking his time to nip and suck small bruises in the sensitive skin of under it. He enjoyed snapping the silk against Kurt's throbbing memeber, relishing in the desperate whimpers he produced. He even pressed his nose against the juncture of the gleek's leg and hip, taking in the other boy's perfume (something sweet but spicy and so _male_ ) in his mind. He was mad with lust and couldn't hold it any longer.

He took the panties off, smiling at the large hardness in front of him, taking it in his hand and stroking it forcefully, grinning at Kurt's low grunts as he edge him closer to his climax. Puck was hard again, ready to fuck Hummel into oblivion. He flipped the smaller man, exposing his round ass and shoving his thick fingers in to the other's moaning mouth. When they were wet enough, Puck pulled his hand away and pressed a slick digit to Kurt's puckering hole, gasping at the tightness of the muscle. 'Definitely a virgin' and the thought was enough to pump even more blood to his impossibly engorged cock. One finger was pushed in, then two and then one more, each of them eliciting more desperate groan from Kurt.

“Noah, please, for fuck's sake, I. NEED. YOUR. COCK. NOW!!!!”

And really, who can refuse something like that? Puck pressed the tip of his dick to the gleek's losened hole, sliding in carefully, trying his best not to hurt the panting body beneath him. He could feel the muscles around his shaft clenching before relaxing and prayed God for Hummel to be ready soon. It was so hot and so tight that Puck feared coming without even moving.

Luck was on his side, because Hummel started pushing his hips back, making him buried himself to the hilt before pulling back and slamming into Kurt, who had shifted to be on all fours, again. They set a rough, heavy pace, wailing in pleasure as Noah hit his prostate and stroke his dick and Puck grunting as he felt his cock being swallow by the hot, tight velvet.

It took them minutes to reach their orgasms, Kurt blowing his load on the bench and Noah's hand and the jock spilling himself inside of the other for the second time in the day. It was a fucking good day.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, wet bodies entwined in the cold, hard floor of WMH's locker room. They would answer to their friends (and themselves) later. All that matter at the moment was that they were there and together.


End file.
